Saling Menemukan
by Angeliakitty5
Summary: Ketika Sasuke ingin tau apa itu cinta, ketika Itachi menginginkan kembali cintanya dan utakata yang ingin mempertahankan cinta. Lalu apa hubungan semua itu dengan naruto, ino dan juga sakura? Boyxboy do not judge!


**Saling Menemukan**

Menerangkan : manga NARUTO milik masashi kishimoto

Peringatan : typo, ooc, dll

Hari ini kediaman keluarga haruno sangat ramai. Bukan hanya di datangi pejabat-pejabat tinggi tetapi juga oleh rekan putri tunggal haruno semasa universitas dulu. Tamu undangan datang silih berganti, memenuhi pekarangan rumah mewah bergaya klasik eropa. Dapat dilihat di sebuah ruangan bercat putih tulang -di depan meja rias- seorang gadis berambut bubble gum sedang mematut dirinya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"kau tampak memukau nak." seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri, menatap putri semata wayangnya dengan kagum.

"ibu!?." dengan sedikit tersentak gadis bubble gum memperhatikan wajah sang ibu yang terpantul jelas dalam cermin tempatnya mematut diri beberapa waktu lalu. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lembut, menatap putrinya dari cermin yang sama. Tangannya perlahan bergerak menyematkan jepit rambut perak berbentuk setangkai bunga mawar dengan permata soft pink di tengah kelopaknya.

"kau suka?." tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merapihkan sedikit rambut putrinya yang tersanggul dengan potongan kain putih transparan diatasnya, wanita paruh baya tersebut bertanya masih dengan senyum lembut yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Gadis bubble gum meraba perlahan jepit rambut yang beberapa waktu lalu di pasangkan sang ibu, tersemat apik di sanggulannya. "cantik." satu kata sang gadis ucapkan sebelum dirinya berbalik dan memeluk ibunya penuh sayang.

"kaulah yang lebih cantik sakura." membalas pelukan putrinya, diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang di atas pucuk kepala membuat sakura semakin menenggelamkan diri di pelukan sang ibu.

"ayo cepat kita keluar, pengantin pria sudah menunggu." di balas anggukan malu-malu oleh sakura membuat nyonya haruno menghadiahkan usapan lembut pada tangan putrinya yang terasa mendingin. Sakura berjalan perlahan dengan sebelah tangan yang masih setia di tuntun oleh sang ibu, dan satunya mengangkat perlahan gaun pengantin berlengan pendek. Beberapa penata rias yang beberapa waktu lalu mendandaninya ikut berpartisipasi, memegang belakang gaun yang menjuntai menyapu lantai. Di depan pintu ruangan kizashi haruno mengulurkan tangan, meminta sang istri mengalihkan tugas menggandeng tangan sang putri.

"aku gugup sekali." sang ibu tersenyum lembut, sebelum ia meninggalkan putrinya untuk di bawa ke altar pernikahan ia menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih pada sakura. sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan selepas sang ayah mengapit lengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari istimewanya, hari yang sudah sangat ia nantikan sepanjang hidupnya.

"jangan khawatir, kau tampak cantik." sakura tersenyum, rona merah menjalar perlahan di pipinya. Ia menatap sang ayah yang juga sedang menatapnya, tidak lupa dengan senyum dan pandangan yang melembut. Meskipun sakura juga bisa melihat pandangan sedih di iris emerald sang ayah.

Setelah keluar dari pintu belakang kediamannya kegugupan yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas pekarangan belakang rumahnya di sulap sedemikian rupa dengan warna putih mendominasi dan juga bunga serupa yang sedang ia pegang. Sakura dan ayahnya berjalan perlahan diantara kursi-kursi yang sudah penuh diisi oleh para undangan di kanan kirinya, pandangan mata penuh kagum para tamu dilayangkan ketika tunggal haruno melewati barisan kursi, membuat sakura menundukan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa kegugupannya sedikit hilang ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang seorang pria dengan balutan tuxedo putih di tubuh tegapnya sedang berdiri tepat di depan altar.

Untuk pernikahan putri seorang pengusaha kaya sepertinya pernikahan yang dijalankan terkesan sangat sederhana. Ini adalah permintaan sakura sendiri, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan properti yang berlebih. Seharusnya pernikahan hanya di hadiri oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga dan teman temannya, tapi ternyata berita pernikahannya tersebar begitu saja, membuat rekan bisnis ayahnya dan para wartawan turut hadir.

Sesampainya di depan altar, pria bemata kelam menjulurkan tangannya mengambil alih tangan sakura dari apitan lengan sang ayah. Senyum bahagai yang merekah di wajahnya perlahan menghilang ketika wajah calon suaminya mendekat ke arahnya. Berbisik dengan intonasi datar dan dingin, membuat jantung sakura berhenti sepersekian detik.

"kau bukanlah bagian dari hidupku, haruno."

(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

Di dalam mobil sedan putih yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dihuni oleh tiga orang dewasa dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Satu orang wanita cantik yang berada dimobil itu menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"kau sungguh yakin dengan hal ini?" seorang wanita paruh baya bermata kelam memandang sedih putra bungsunya, lagi-lagi ia membuat putra yang berparas sepertinya itu jauh dari kata hidup. Keterdiaman sang pemuda membuat seseorang yang berada di balik kemudi sesekali melirikan matanya ke kaca persegi yang tergantung di tengah kursi penumpang membagi konsentrasinya dari jalanan yang sedikit lenggang, hanya untuk mendapati wajah dingin dan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus. Dengan pandangan dingin tanpa binar kehidupan sang pria memandang ke luar jendela entah melihat apa.

"sasuke, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Sebelum kita sampai ke kediaman sakura kita bisa membatalkan acara pernikahannya, ayah pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk itu." saat mendengar suara lembut wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sedikit bergetar membuat sasuke menolehkan pandangannya, hanya untuk di suguhi pandangan khawatir dari manik yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"tidak bisa bu, undangan sudah terlanjur di sebar. Maksudku acara pernikahannya hari ini dan pastinya tamu undangan dan para wartawan telah hadir untuk menunggu mempelai pria." bukan sasuke yang menjawab ucapan sang ibu melainkan pria yang masih membagi fokus matanya pada jalanan di depan sana, tetapi sarat akan ke khawatiran tak lepas dari nada suaranya. Sasuke sedikit mendengus mengetahui ke khawatiran ibu dan kakaknya, ya ampun yang benar saja? Ia bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula ini adalah keputusannya.

"kau benar itachi, ibu tau acara ini tidak bisa di batalkan. Bila itu terjadi bukan hanya mempermalukan keluarga haruno tapi keluarga kita juga akan mendampatkan dampak yang lebih buruk, tapi.." wanita yang memiliki tiga putra itu pun menghentikan ucapannya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat. Tangannya saling meremas di atas pangkuan, giginya menggigit lembut bibir tipis berwarna cerry alami. Melihat hal itu membuat sasuke mengusap lembut lengan sang ibu yang masih bertautan, membuat wanita berkepala empat yang masih tampak awet muda menolehkan kembali kepadanya setelah beberapa saat lalu ia menunduk menyembunyikan paras cantinknya. "ibu hanya ingin kau hidup sasuke, hidup untuk dirimu."

Sasuke menarik sedikit garis bibirnya, menampilkan senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada sang ibu. Berucap lembut mencoba menenangkan wanita yang sangat di hormatinya itu. "aku akan baik-baik saja bu, ini adalah pilihanku."

"heh, pilihanmu? Bukankah sejak awal kau tak memiliki pilihan?." sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia tau itachi sedang menyindirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan itachi sasuke kembali menatap keluar jendela, melihat apa pun yang ada di luar sana. Mencoba mengabaikan pandangan penuh ke khawatiran yang masih diberikan oleh ibunya.

(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

Sasuke tidak tau kapan semuanya bermula, yang ia tau dulu ia hanya anak laki-laki biasa dengan binar kehidupan yang masih menyala di iris kelam miliknya. Sebagai seorang uciha bisa di bilang kehidupannya sangat lah sempurna, ia memiliki mikoto dan fugaku sebagai orang tua yang lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan. Kakak laki-laki yang ia tau sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya. Adik kembar yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit saja setelah kelahirannya, seorang rekan dalam berbagai hal termasuk untuk mengerjai itachi habis-habisan. Utakata namanya. Utakata tidak pernah memanggil sasuke kakak maupun sebaliknya, sasuke tidak pernah ingin di panggil kakak. Baginya sebutan rekan lebih berharga karena di saat ayah dan ibu mereka sedang pergi keluar kota, di saat itachi tidak bisa menemani mereka. Mereka selalu bersama satu sama lain, menghilangkan rasa sepi yang mereka rasakan di saat anggota keluarga lain sibuk oleh pekerjaan. Entah karena mereka anak kembar atau karena kebutuhan mereka satu sama lain membuat sasuke dan utakata tidak bisa di pisahkan. Soal harta? Tidak perlu ditanya uciha merupakan pemegang perusahaan besar di konoha, dengan cabang di beberapa daerah konoha maupun luar kota.

Namun perlahan semuanya berubah ketika mereka memasuki junior high school. Sasuke yang lebih pintar dari utakata berhasil masuk ke konoha high school dengan nilai tertinggi, sedangkan utakata harus merelakan diri masuk ke sekolah lain karena ia tidak berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan sasuke. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan kemewahan dan kecerdasan siswa siswinya, sekolah elit lebih tepatnya.

Sejak saat itu sasuke merasa kehidupannya monoton, tanpa pertengkaran ataupun perdebatan kecil yang sering terjadi dengan adik kembarnya. Sasuke merasa semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar untuknya. ia selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di semua mata pelajaran, bahkan ia sudah menjadi ketua osis sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas satu. Lulus hanya dalam waktu dua tahun di KHS karena kecerdasannya membuat ia lompat kelas, dengan nilai tertinggi sebagai lulusan terbaik pada masa itu. Kemonotonan semakin bertambah ketika ia memasuki senior high school, masih dalam lingkungan yang sama -KHS- pada saat itu utakata juga masuk KHS satu tahun lebih lambat dari Sasuke -. Karena perjalanan yang terlalu mudah untuknya membuat sasuke berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Menurutnya semuanya akan sama saja, ia bisa mengerjakan apa pun yang ia inginkan membuat sasuke berfikir dengan meninggalkan keinginannya dan melakukan keinginan orang lain akan membuat ia merasa lebih hidup. Tertantang lebih tepatnya.

Tapi tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Bahkan setelah sasuke merelakan Hukum yang sangat di gilainya, dan lebih memilih jurusan management business demi keinginan sang ayah untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan menemani itachi. Semuanya tetap sama baginya, ia bisa memahami apa-apa saja yang harus di lakukan untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses baik secara materi ataupun praktik. Membuat sasuke melupakan utakata, bahkan sasuke lupa pada saat kelulusan senior high schoolnya utakata masih duduk di bangku kelas dua senior high school. Dua tahun di bawahnya.

Membuat ia memiliki jarak yang sangat jauh dengan utakata. Bahkan ketika sasuke masuk senior high school ia sudah tidak bertukan sapa ataupun beradu argumen dengan utakata, kesibukan masing masing membuat cahaya kehidupannya semakin meredup diiris kelamnya. Bahkan sasuke sudah tidak lagi memberi senyum hangatnya kepada semua orang secara cuma-cuma seperti saat ia masih kanak-kanak dulu, yang ada hanyalah wajah datar penuh kebosanan yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

Berbeda dengan sasuke, utakata tumbuh menjadi pemuda ramah dengan senyum hangatnya. Sama seperti nyonya uciha -mikoto- ia bahkan menjadi putra kesayangan sang ibu, utakata tidaklah bodoh. Karena tidak akan ada uciha yang bodoh. Ia bisa saja menyusul kembarannya lompat kelas tetapi utakata lebih memilih menjadi siswa biasa, lulus bersama dengan teman-temannya, menikmati masa sekolah yang tidak akan terulang. Utakata tidak pernah suka tentang ekonomi, saham, untung-rugi, ataupun hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Utakata lebih senang biologi, mempelajari struktur tubuh manusia yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter dan fugaku tidak keberatan tentang itu, ia tidak pernah memaksa putra-putranya perihal masa depan. Hanya saja sasuke berbeda, setiap kali ia menanyai tentang jurusan apa yang akan sasuke ambil saat kuliah putra keduanya itu selalu menjawab dengan satu kata 'Entahlah'. Membuat fugaku sedikit khawatir dengan sikap sasuke yang seperti itu, yang berakhir dengan permintaannya untuk menentukan masa depan sang putra yang di sanggupi oleh sasuke sendiri.

(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

Salah satu daun pintu kayu jati dengan ukiran rumit terbuka perlahan. Nampak sebuah kepala mungil yang menyembul keluar. Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah, memperlihatkan gadis kecil berusia kurang lebih empat tahun dengan baju tidur berwarna soft pink yang menjuntai menutupi mata kaki, tangannya terlihat memegang boneka kelinci putih berukuran sedang, menyeret sendal beludru hangat dengan kepala kelinci lucu di bagian depannya. Memasuki ruangan yang minim cahaya membuat ia sedikit memicingkan mata, mencoba membiasakan diri dalam ruangan yang nampak sedikit gelap. Suara ketikan pada keyboard laptop perlahan terdengar seiring kaki kecilnya melangkah lebih dalam. Melewati sofa-sofa empuk yang berada di tengah ruangan, gadis itu sedikit memutari rak buku berukuran lumayan besar yang menjadi satu satunya sekat di ruangan itu hanya untuk mendapati sesosok pria dewasa yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptop dengan jari yang tidak berhenti menari di atas keyboarnya.

"maukah kau menemani ku tidur malam ini?." dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar gadis kecil itu berucap penuh harap, bila dilihat dengan jelas iris sekelam malamnya berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkah lelehan bening kapan saja, tergantung jawaban sang pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari pria dewasa membuat sang gadis kecil menarik nafas, mencoba menahan lelehan bening yang siap tumpah. Sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka kelincinya ia kembali berucap meminta perhatian. "a-atau mem-membacakan dongen se-sebelum tidur?." gadis kecil itu menunduk, merutuki perkataannya yang terputus-putus karena takut.

"aku sibuk, mintalah pada ibu mu." tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya pria dewasa berkata, suara bariton mengalun dengan dingin beserta ketegasan di dalamnya. Tidak ingin di bantah. Tanpa melirikan pandangan pada gadis kecil di depannya yang sedari tadi meminta perhatian. Mendapat jawaban yang sama berulang kali tidak membuat gadis kecil itu menjadi terbiasa, lelehan bening mengalir mulus melalui pipi gembilnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Meskipun ia pantang menyerah tetapi tetap saja rengekannya tidak pernah sampai kepada pria yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"sarada? Ya ampun kau ini, ibu mencari mu kemana mana. Jangan membuat ibu khawa.." perkataan seorang wanita berambut bubble gum terhenti ketika ia melihat lelehan bening di wajah putrinya yang sudah membalikan tubuh bersiap meninggalkan ruangan yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku. Sakura perlahan mendekat, berjongkok menyamai tubuh putri semata wayangnya, menghapus dengan lembut lelehan bening dengan ujung lengan piyamanya.

"sasuke, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut?." seiring dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, memandang sasuke penuh harap.

"bersikap sedikit lembut? Aku memang seperti ini sakura, apa yang kau harapkan?." melirikan pandangannya sekilas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya sasuke menjawab, masih dengan suara yang sama. Sakura sedikit mengernyit tidak suka, mengetahui sikap suaminya yang tidak berubah sedikit pun dari lima tahun lalu ketika mereka menikah. 'benar, apa yang ku harapkan?' sakura menarik lembut lengan putrinya yang sedang ia genggam, membawa sarada keluar dari ruang kerja sasuke. Sakura sudah berkali kali meminta putrinya untuk tidak datang ke ruangan itu tetapi sarada tidak menurut, sarada butuh sosok seorang ayah dan sasuke tidak memberikannya. Bahkan pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengajari sarada untuk memanggilnya ayah, ia bahkan terkesan tak peduli tentang keberadaan sarada. Sakura tau pria yang sangat di cintainya itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, terikat dalam pernikahan tidak membuat sasuke memberikan sedikit perasaannya. Lagi pula pernikahannya terjadi hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, tapi setidaknya seharusnya sasuke bersikap selayaknya ayah untuk putrinya.

"sakura, kau kah?" sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat ibu mertuanya melangkah dari arah dapur, membawa cangkir yang sedikit mengepulkan uap hangat di atasnya.

"apa yang ibu bawa?." setelah mikoto menghampiri sakura bertanya. Merasa heran melihat nyonya uciha yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri masih terjaga mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, karena sakura tau wanita cantik itu tak terbiasa tidur terlaru larut.

"kopi, sasuke meminta ibu untuk membuatkannya." mikoto berucap dengan lembut tanpa memandang sakura. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut kelam sarada dengan sayang, memperhatikan wajah cucunya yang terlelap dalam pelukan sakura. Mikoto sedikit mengernyit melihat jejak air mata di pipi gembil sarada, sebelum ia memperlihatkan pandangan sedihnya kepada sakura. Meskipun mikoto tau apa yang sudah terjadi, tetapi ia tetap ingin meminta penjelasan pada sakura.

"kenapa ibu tidak membangunkan ku?." mengabaikan tatapan mikoto. Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak membahas kejadian beberapa saat lalu, sakura tau ibu mertuanya merasa bersalah karena sikap sasuke kepada ia dan juga putrinya dan sakura tidak suka tentang itu. Mungkin mikoto berfikir sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak bisa membuat sasuke menjadi lebih lembut kepada sakura dan sarada meskipun itu adalah permintaannya.

Mendapat respon yang berbeda dari menantunya membuat mikoto sedikit menghela nafas, ia begitu kagum pada sakura yang dengan sabar menghadapi sikap sasuke. "kau terlihat lelah, sarada sering menangis akhir-akhir ini bahkan ia tidak mau bermain dengan pengasuhnya. Jadi ibu ingin kau lebih banyak beristirahat, kau terlihat pucat sakura."

"aku baik-baik saja, ibu juga jangan terlalu lelah." mendapat anggukan dan senyum hangat sebagai jawab, sebelum akhirnya mikoto melenggang pergi menuju ruang kerja sasuke. Berjalan perlahan menuju tangga spiral yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua tepat dimana kamarnya berada. Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat perkataannya beberapa saat lalu, membuatkan sasuke kopi? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memintanya. Setelah selesai makan malam dan pekerjaan di dapur telah selesai di bereskan, para pelayan di kediaman uciha akan kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing. Bahkan ketika itu, ketika sasuke harus bekerja larut malam di ruangannya ia lebih memilih meminta mikoto yang membuatkan kopi untuknya bukan istrinya. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mau menyentuh makanan apa pun yang sakura buat, pernah suatu malam ia membuatkan kopi untuk sasuke tetapi yang sakura dapatkan kopi itu berakhir di wastafel masih dalam keadaan utuh tidak di cicipi sedikitpun. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa membuat sakura pergi meninggalkan kediaman uciha, entah karena ia terlalu bodoh atau terlalu mencintai pria itu sehingga membuat ia mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri.

(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

"sasuke, bukankah sebaiknya kau bertanggung jawab kepada mereka?." mikoto meletakan cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat di samping laptop yang masih menyala. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatap putra keduanya yang sedang berdiri diujung ruangan, menatap pekarangan rumah yang remang remang hanya diterangi lampu taman dari balik jendela. Mikoto menghela nafas ketika lagi lagi tatapan itu yang ia lihat dari kelam putranya, tak ada bedanya dengan ikan yang telah kehilangan nyawa.

"sasuke," mikoto kembali memanggil, meminta perhatian. Mendapat respon positif membuat ibu tiga anak itu tersenyum lembut.

"sebaiknya ibu kembali tidur." sasuke berucap dengan suara bariton khas miliknya, terkesan dingin tetapi terdapat sedikit kelembutan di dalamnya. senyum mikoto semakin mengembang melihat binar dikelam sang putra walau hanya beberapa detik ketika menatapnya.

"duduklah, ibu ingin bicara." mengabaikan perkataan sang putra yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, mikoto berkata dengan lembut.

"tentang?" sambil menuruti sang ibu yang sudah menyamankan diri duduk di depan meja kerjanya sasuke bertanya. Mengabaikan dentingan yang terdengar dari laptopnya yang masih menyala, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

"kau belum menemukannya?" masih berkata dengan lembut mikoto memulai pembicaraan, menatap sasuke dengan pandangan berharap. "hidupmu?"

Mengerti akan perkataan ibunya sasuke tersenyum masam, "bahkan walaupun mereka adalah istri dan putriku, aku masih merasa tidak hidup." dengan tangan yang gemetar mikoto menggenggam tangan sasuke yang berada di atas meja, meremasnya dengan lembut.

"hiduplah untuk dirimu sasuke, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." sasuke membalas genggaman mikoto dengan usapan lembut di punggung tangannya, mengurung tangan mungil sang ibu di kedua tangan besar miliknya.

"jika yang ibu maksud, lakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan adalah mengembalikan sakura kepada kedua orangtuanya. Apakah ibu tidak keberatan?" setelah sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, secara perlahan mikoto menarik tangannya dari genggaman sasuke. Matanya membola tidak percaya atas ucapan yang di ucapkan oleh putranya.

"ibu tidak membesarkanmu menjadi seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu sasuke!." dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar mikoto membentak, membuat wanita cantik berkepala empat itu melupakan perkataanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap putranya dengan kelam yang meredup ditelan kesedihan. Sebelum meninggalkna ruangan itu mikoto menunduk, menyadari kesalahannya. Ia berbisik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "maafkan ibu." yang masih bisa di dengar oleh sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam sambil menatap punggung sang ibu yang sedikit bergetar, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminum kopinya yang sepertinya sudah mulai mendingin. Mengabaikan rasa pening dan kantuk yang perlahan ia rasakan. Sasuke mengerti apa yang ibunya maksud tentang 'hidup' dan juga 'lakukan apa pun yang ingin ia lakukan' ibunya sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah hidup? Meskipun hidupnya ia gunakan untuk menuruti keinginan orang lain, memang apa yang salah? Setidaknya ia menjadi seseorang yang berguna di banding dengan tidak melakukan apapun.

Memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari yang ia rencanakan, sasuke mematikan laptopnya mengabaikan pesan masuk yang belum ia baca ketika ibunya mengajak berbicara. Sepertinya ia akan kehilangan beberapa pekerjaan karena mengabaikan pesan pesan yang sepertinya penting itu. Berjalan kearah dapur, menaruh cangkir yang separuh isinya sudah kosong sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menaiki tangga. Berjalan lurus di pertigaan lorong sasuke memilih untuk tidur dikamarnya seperti hari hari biasanya di bandingkan tidur di kamar sakura yang berada di lorong sebelah kiri, hanya untuk melihat itachi yang sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar sasuke. Pria yang lebih tua empat tahun dari sasuke itu bergumam, dengan kepala yang menunduk diantara lipatan kakinya. Sasuke dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang menyengat, entah berasal dari itachi atau dari botol yang tergelatak disampingnya.

Mengabaikan itachi yang masih saja bergumama, sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kekamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang bergelayut di celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Melirik ke bawah, hanya untuk mendapatkan tangan itachi yang bergoyang lembut menarik celananya. Menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya sasuke berjongkok, memapah itachi yang setengah sadar. Sebenarnya sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini, ia butuh tidur dan kepalanya sedikit pening tapi tetap saja ia tak tega membiarkan itachi tergeletak dilantai dengan keadaan yang menurut sasuke bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Dengan sedikit membanting itachi ke tempat tidur sasuke memperhatikan sang kakak. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang berantakan, tak terikat rapih seperti biasanya. Dasinya sudah hilang entah kemana dengan dua kancing kemeja teratas yang terbuka, lengan kemeja yang tergulung hingga ke siku dan juga jas hitam yang tergeletak dilantai yang memang itu perbuatan sasuke yang menaruhnya asal asalan, tapi memang jas itu sudah tidak lagi itachi pakai saat sasuke menemukannya. Dan jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang menyengat, entah sudah berapa botol yang kakaknya habiskan. Itachi bukan seseorang yang gampang mabuk karena minuman keras, tubuhnya memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap minuman itu, entah kejadian apa yang membuat itachi hilang kendali seperti ini. Setelah membetulkan posisi itachi sasuke sedikit berbaik hati membantu itachi melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Enggh..." sasuke melirik ke atas, memperhatikan itachi yang masih bergumam entah apa. Menyelimuti sang kakak sebelum ia berbalik bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tapi lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kanannya di tahan oleh itachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Sasuke sedikit terkejut meskipun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, hanya saja matanya sedikit membola untuk beberapa detik. Ini kedua kalinya sasuke melihat pandangan itu dimata sang kakak. Pertama kali itachi menunjukan tatapan seperti itu saat ia kehilangan tunangan karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan sebelum mereka akan menikah, perlu waktu lama bagi itachi untuk merelakan kekasihnya, bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada lagi wanita yang ia bawa kerumah. Lalu untuk kali ini apa?. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang peduli dengan urusan orang lain, tapi ia sedikit banyak mengerti tentang itachi. Membuat sasuke terpaksa sedikit peduli pada sang kakak yang terkadang sedikit kekanakan itu.

"sasuke... apakah kau... pernah jatuh cinta?" baru saja sasuke akan membuka mulutnya, ingin bertanya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Itachi sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"hn?." merasa heran dengan ucapan itachi sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit, yang di balas dengan dengusan oleh sang kakak. Itachi tidak pernah tau bahwa sasuke bisa tuli juga.

"kau mendengar ku bukan?"

"tch, kau sedang jatuh cinta?." sasuke melepaskan tangan itachi dengan sedikit kasar. Bila itachi bisa mendengus seperti itu, itu berarti ia tidak begitu mabuk. Membuat sasuke menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah dengan susah payah membopong itachi yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan dan jangan lupakan dengan keadaan kepalanya yang masih sedikit pening.

"hn? ..hnhahahahha.. Tidak...tidak." dengan pandangan datarnya sasuke menatap itachi yang sedang tertawa, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyandar ke kepala tempat tidur dengan sesekali masih tertawa. Bila boleh berkata dengan jujur sasuke ingin sekali meninggalkan kamar itachi, tapi sasuke tau itachi sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak bicara. Itachi bukan seseorang yang suka menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya, pada saat mabuk lah itachi bersedia menceritakannya dan pada saat itu teman bicaranya hanyalah sasuke dan utakata.

"Lalu?" dengan wajah datar dan suara bariton khasnya sasuke bertanya, terkesan tidak peduli.

"dingin sekali, bisakah kau berkata dengan lembut pada kakakmu?." itachi berkata seperti merajuk tapi tidak dengan ekspresinya. ia berkata, meniru suara sasuke dengan wajah datar yang hampir sama.

"tch, cepat katakan saja. Kau membuang waktu tid.."

"aku sedang patah hati." dengan satu hembusan nafas itachi berkata, masih dengan kelamnya yang penuh luka. Wajah datarnya berubah menjadi senyuman yang tak enak di pandang, apa itachi tau ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang ia buat sekarang? Membuat sasuke bertanya tanya 'apa yang membuat itachi seterluka itu? Wanita mana yang bisa membuat seorang uciha itachi menunjukan ekspresi yang menyakitkan seperti itu?'

"aku tidak tau bahwa alkohol bisa membuatmu segila ini, aku tau kau tidak bodoh itachi tapi pertanyaan dan pernyataanmu sama sekali tidak sinkron."

"heh, ternyata kau tidak terlalu pintar." itachi tersenyum meremehkan. Membuat perempatan siku siku muncul di wajah datar sasuke, sudah cukup dengan sakura dan ibunya yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening dan sekarang itachi. Sepertinya sasuke memang perlu membeli apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri. bukan karena sasuke tidak bisa membeli sebuah apartemen, tapi karena menuruti keinginan sang ibu untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman uciha setelah menikah dan karena sasuke juga tak ingin di repotkan tinggal berdua dengan sakura. Membuat sasuke tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menetap ditempat yang menurutnya bising. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia tak ingin merepotkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendengar perkataan itachi

"sasuke, saat kau tau bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta saat itu pula kau harus tau bahwa kau juga sedang patah hati. Karena kedua kata itu tak bisa di pisahkan, saling berdekatan bahkan saling melengkapi." perkataan itachi membuat sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ia tertegun. Apakah ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama saat sedang jatuh cinta? Tunggu.. apa itu jatuh cinta? Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa jatuh cinta? Apakah ia pernah... jatuh cinta?

(ﾉ*∀)ﾉ


End file.
